


All Mine

by UnshadowedHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Dismemberment, Eroguro, Guro, Incest, Limb fucking, M/M, Sibling Incest, Snapped!Canada, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/UnshadowedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada kidnaps America for a certain kind of fun after his feelings are ignored for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because...um I jokingly said to my friend something about fucking dismembered body parts, then she drew a dismembered arm, and I commented how the bone sticking out looked like a dick...thus it was born.

Waking up in a dark room naked and chained to a wall with his arms tied above him wasn't quite as glamorous as America has originally thought. His head felt fuzzy from the drugs that were probably running through his system and his sight was hazy. Something in his gut told him something bad was going to happen. Something very very bad.

"I see you're awake," the soft rumble made America shiver. Did he know that voice? It sounded familiar... Wait...

"Bro, what the fuck," America exclaimed, pulling at the chains around his wrists. He crossed his legs to hide his vital regions from his childhood friend. "Why did you kidnap me! Not cool, Miles."

"It's Matthew. And it's not kidnap. You weren't complaining at all last night." Canada came into to view from the darkness, wearing a pair of leather pants and a blue police cap on his mop of wavy, golden hair with that one curl coming down between his eyes, glasses tilted down his nose. "Too bad you got too drunk and passed out before we could get to the fun part."

Oh, so it wasn't drugs, just a hangover. But still, no excuse! "Well let me down! C'mon, bro, what the fuck is up with chaining me up, I mean...that's a little fucked up... It would be cool if we weren't, y'know...bros. But we're tight, you know? Like...uh...brothers. Yeah. 'Cause we are brothers..." America trailed off as his brother came towards him. He was about to protest the closeness between them when Canada grabbed his face and forced him to look at him.

"Shut up. Just...just _shut up_. You talk too much and you're so oblivious, you can't take a goddamn hint...even when I went and told you last night that I was absolute over the moon for you...you just asked who I was and stomped on my feelings. You're even more of a bitchy asshole when you're drunk, you know that?"

"Wh...what?" America's eyes widened as he heard his brother's confession. "You...you can't be serious, bro..."

"Yes. I am!" Canada growled, crashing their mouths together, teeth clashing and lips bruising from the force. Canada bit fiercely at America's bottom lip, demanding entrance. When America gasped in pain he promptly shoved his tongue down the other's throat, ravaging and dominating his mouth as one hand slipped into America's soft blonde hair, threading through it slowly and gently before taking a firm grip and yanking hard to make him cry out in pain. "I've loved you for too fucking long and I'm done waiting it out and hoping you'll take some goddamn notice! And now I'm going to make you pay. I'm going to make sure you know I love you, and that you love me back."

"Wh-what d-does that mean?" America asked, cheeks going red when he heard Canada's words. He was breathing heavy from the hard kiss, cheeks flush and eyes wide. He had never seen this part of his brother. Canada was usually so quiet and reserved, and...and... Come to think of it, he never really...cared to notice what his brother was like. He never thought he would pull some shit like this.

Then again, it was always the quiet ones.

"It means that because you broke my heart, I'm going to break _you_ ," Canada growled, smacking America across the face with a loosely curled fist, sending Texas flying out at his feet. Canada stomped his brother's glasses beneath his boot, reveling in the look of horror it brought forth. His hand went south as America whimpered. He grasped onto the blonde's newly discovered erection. "You're loving this, you little slut. You shouldn't be enjoying it."

"No! I'm not!" America couldn't help himself, Canada was so demanding and that kiss had gotten him all hot and bothered. He'd never known he liked being on that end of the sexual spectrum. Still, he was fairly horrified with how this was going. He was upset most with his glasses. "B-Bro, I need Texas... You need to replace that..."

"You won't be needing it again." Canada said nothing else, only stepping back and moving into the darkness of the room. America frowned upon no longer being able to see his brother, uncomfortable with the concept. "Matthew? Where'd you go?" He yelped when Canada suddenly appeared. "Holy- ninja!" His eyes trained on the glint of something shiny in Canada's hands and his eyes went wide. "M-Mattie...?" Why did he have a scalpel? Oh... Oh no. Oh no, no, nonononono-

"This is going to hurt you, and I hope you feel _every part of it_ ," Canada said threw gritted teeth. To America is looked like he almost had tears in his eyes. But he wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the scalpel that was rapidly coming closer to his abdomen.

"Mattie, please, whatever it is that I did- or that I didn't do- and I can try and fix it! I promise! I'll really try, just- just don't do anything you're thinking of doing with that thing! Please!" America exclaimed, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "Please, let's talk!" He was scared for his life now.

"That's all we do is talk!" Canada shouted, slapping America across the face again. "We talk but we never have conversations! You talk and I listen!" Canada slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. "Not anymore, this time I'm going to take something away from our time together. I'm done with it. I'm done with this goddamn charade you call a relationship! We're hardly even brothers!"

As soon as he ended his sentence the scalpel dove forward and dug into America's stomach. He cut upwards, then curved over, then down, making a shape almost like a door in the blonde's body. The skin fell down like a weak, flimsy piece of paper, revealing America's entire inner walls and insides to him.

America screamed in pain and agony. It hurt. It fucking hurt. It throbbed as blood leaked out of him, surprisingly not as much as one would think. The least Canada could have done was given him some drugs before he killed him. America screamed again as Canada's hands dug into his body and began pulling at his intestines and other organs. Tears fell down his red cheeks as Canada yanked at his organs, pulling his intestines out into his lap, forcing him to look at his own insides.

Vomit poured from America's mouth, getting in the wound and all over Canada and himself. It was humiliating and disgusting, the smell was acrid and stinking of blood and acid, and it made him puke again, creating a vicious cycle that seemed to never end.

"Are you done?" Canada demanded, wiping the bile off of his body. "You disgusting filth." He yanked at America's organs again, making him scream all over again. "Shut up!" His hands were covered in blood and vomit and it felt amazing to finally get his due debt. He ripped some of the skin apart...and did it again...and again...again, again, getting all the anger out of his system.

America scream louder and louder in absolute agony. He shrieked as he suddenly felt hands at his ribs...and one was broken off. Then another. And the next. All the way up...and then Canada switched sides, breaking and ripping off all his ribs. His vision was going spotty, dark rainbow dots littered his sight, he felt nauseous and weak from the sheer pain and agony coursing through him. He whispered out a weak 'no' and managed to get out a 'stop' but when Canada went into his body and grabbed his heart his entire body jumped and he knew it was over.

Canada squeezed his heart, tensing up...then let go. "Not yet," he murmured aloud to himself. Instead he moved to America's arm, and produced the scalpel again. He cut into his flesh, all the way through to the bone and joint, making America scream and wail and shriek in agony. Canada got to the tendons around the joint and easily began cutting through it, until he finally got to the last one and instead just opted to rip America's arm off completely.

Canada was breathing hard now, tears glinting in the corners of his dark eyes. He looked down at the disembodied arm, which he had torn off himself, he looked at the blood and the barely conscious America before him. He ripped the bone out of the arm, with some difficulty, and threw the bloody, sickeningly white bone at America. "Watch me while I do this to you," Canada demanded, unbuttoning his pants and taking his member out, erection throbbing and rosy red at the tip form the deprivation of attention.

America was barely awake, trying desperately to fall asleep and let blood loss do the rest. He watched with blurry vision as Canada inserted himself into the bloody end of the arm, making him want to puke. He actually did puke again when Canada began to fuck the appendage with a sick, aroused look of bliss on his face. America was surprised he even still had anything to vomit anymore.

It went on forever, for too long, far too long. America's vision was starting to go black when Canada finished inside the limb, a sick look of absolute ecstasy on his face. There was a disgusting squelching sound as Canada pulled out, semen and blood pouring out of the opening as he tossed it away.

Canada reached forward again, going into America's body and taking a hold of his heart with both hands. He squeezed gently, the organ barely beating in his hands, making America's body jump again and eyes go wide. He squeezed again, making the heart forcibly pump what blood was left in the other's body. And then he ripped it out. He showed it to America, tears running down his cheeks. He kissed the heart, blood spreading over his lips, and then sunk his teeth into it.

He continued the process again, and again, over and over until nothing was left of the organ, only a bloody mess in Canada's hands and all over his mouth. "Delicious," he whispered, meeting America's fading gaze. "Did I get through to you now?"

America didn't say anything. He couldn't. He could feel his body going cold all over.

Canada grabbed America and kissed him again, forcing him to taste his own blood and his own heart. America wanted to vomit again, but nothing happened when he felt like he would. Canada's tongue invaded him, ravishing his mouth. The kiss was broken, a string of bloody saliva connected their lips. Just before America's vision went black he heard it. The one thing he couldn't deny now,

" _I love you._ "


End file.
